The Order of Seven (Beginning of Time Trilogy: Book 2)
by Aria Breuer
Summary: The Order of Seven has taken root. With it comes a price, at which the Dalmatian named Janus hardly expected to bear. For Aslan, the fate of the universe now rests on Janus' shoulders. It is a burden she never intended to bear in the first place. Sequel to 'The First World'.
1. Gifts for Aslan

**Disclaimers:** I do not own _The Chronicles of Narnia_ , _The Lord of the Rings_ , _The Silmarillion_ , and other stories in the Middle-earth Saga. They belong to C.S. Lewis and J.R.R. Tolkien. All other canon material belongs to their respected owners. I only own the plot, the original characters, etc.

*.*.*

Welcome to the second part of my Beginning of Time fanfic trilogy! :)

This is new territory for me, since the last time I worked on this trilogy, I only wrote the first part in draft form. So, this is a learning curve. :)

Enjoy. :)

*.*.*

The wind swept across the dry grass, grazing it until a few blades broke off, rippling into the air before tearing apart. With a last stand, the ripped-up pieces landed on the cracked earth, shaken up since Maximus, now Cerberus, took a rose from its stem, creating this madness.

Another crack shook the earth, drawing closer to the village of Rudo. With one last persistent feat, it was stopped by a loud roar. Aslan had come to prevent the damage before it reached the village. He would not see it destroyed by what Cerberus caused.

He waited until the cracks stopped, sure they wouldn't start another tremor, before re-entering the village with its thatched houses and its fountain in the center square. This is where he gathered the new Order of Seven, who presented their handiwork to the Great Lion.

He turned to the curly, auburn-haired hobbit man, with youthful green eyes, saying, "Halfbern, you have shown great promise in just two weeks. I'm going to need you after the evacuation. The hobbits – Halflings they are also known as – will be essential in restoring the worlds' balance. That is where you come in, as you are the first hobbit ever created. Other hobbits will come along in time. Some will be nomadic, others will adjust to the rustic, countryside, while others will be aristocratic. This will be no trouble for you. Will it?"

"Not at all," Halfbern said, stunned.

"Very well. Continue making preparations and if you need help from other members of this order, feel free to ask," Aslan said, moving to the short, dark-haired elf with rustic looks and donned in a brown leather jacket and brown trousers. "Taegan, let's see what you have."

Taegan pulled out a leaf-shaped sword. He swung it around a few times, listening to its song. The elf smiled, glad to craft such a fine blade, a blade that would see battles to come.

"Do you have a name for this sword?" Aslan asked, curious.

"Maegnas," Taegan answered. "Someday, this sword will see the light. For now, you should have it." He passed the sword to the hobbit, patting him on the back. "This sword was meant for you."

"Thank you," Halfbern said, observing the weapon.

"Then you two shall work together," Aslan said, turning to a dwarf, with a gruff expression, dark flowing hair, and carrying two axes. He told the dwarf, curtly, "Bali, you shall work with Taegan and Halfbern. Your ancestors will thank you for this task."

"What about my weapons?" Bali whimpered.

"They look good," the Great Lion said, smiling.

"That's not good enough!" Bali huffed.

"Would you prefer a better answer?" A male Dalmatian spoke up. Bali had forgotten this Dalmatian and his beau, also a Dalmatian were a part of this group. Why did they had to have dogs in this order? Couldn't they have cats?

"I'm going to regret this," Bali said, joining Taegan and Halfbern over by the fountain.

Aslan chuckled. He was in such a good mood. Nothing could keep him down. Of course, he didn't forget the four animals he'd chose to be a part of the order. He turned to the white unicorn and the red dragon, knowing exactly what to say.

"Fae," he said to the unicorn, "you shall work with Sores." He gestured to the red dragon. "I have this feeling you will need each other."

"Yes Aslan," Sores bowed.

"What are we doing?" Fae whispered to the Great Lion, cautious.

"This order will eventually disband," Aslan said. "It wasn't meant to be permanent." He added, "What you see here is what's to become of these groups. Hobbits, dwarves, and elves will unite, as will unicorns and dragons, by their own terms. Everyone has their part to play. You are only being split into different assignments. These will test friendships, bonds, and even marriage."

"Whose getting married?" Fae asked, confused.

"Who's already married?" a female Dalmatian, named Janus, spoke up, curtly. She hadn't forgotten Aslan's request to let her and the male Dalmatian next to her – Jock was his name – wed. She was just getting to know Jock, too! The last thing she expected was to marry him. What was Aslan thinking when he made that arrangement?

The ceremony wasn't long. In fact, it was short. Janus had never seen so many gods and goddesses attend her wedding before. Even Tom Bombadil couldn't resist being there, announcing for all to hear, "That's my girl!"

Janus had to laugh. Tom was a good man – or god! Who was he?

She snapped back to reality, as the Great Lion approached her. "There is a reason I put you and Jock together. There will be a daughter. You shall give birth to her." He added in understanding. "She will grow swiftly, as will your pregnancy."

"But Aslan—"

"Janus!" Aslan interrupted her. "Our world is dying. Soon, the First World will be no more. We have four more weeks before it's gone. We must see to it this puppy is born and is brought safely to the world I choose." He added, "No! Do not protest. I know what I am doing. You'll just have to trust me."

"Aslan—" her voice faded, as Aslan approached the unicorn and the dragon again, proposing his plan to them. Janus looked at Jock, not knowing what to do, but knowing this was a gift from the Great Lion. She looked down at her stomach, already feeling movement. She gazed up at the sky now, realizing there was no going back.

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :)


	2. Jock and Janus

**Disclaimers:** See Chapter 1 for more info.

*.*.*

Janus sat down in front of the fountain. Thoughts crossed her mind, thoughts about her daughter. What would her name be? Would she be the best daughter Janus could hope for? It was slight guess, but it didn't matter. Nothing mattered except ensuring that her daughter had a future.

If she and Jock did this right, their daughter would be decent. After all, what did animals offer, except love and affection? Since Aslan was in charge, Janus would make sure her daughter did the right things and endured all the challenges that awaited her.

A happy life. That's what anyone could ask for!

She looked up, the moment Jock stood before her. The way he looked at her eased her mind. They would be good parents. That's what she hoped for, at least. Well, she hoped her daughter got everything she deserved. If not, then she would help her daughter out.

That's what counted, right?

"Can I sit down?" Jock asked, curious.

"Sure," Janus replied, glad to have him with her.

The moment Jock sat next to her, he pressed another question. "What are we gonna do? Our wedding was so quick. And yet, we're about to become parents!"

"I know," Janus said, smiling. "I can hardly believe it myself."

"What can we do for her? Our daughter," Jock asked, concerned.

"Well, we raise her right and hope for the best," Janus said, fondly.

"I agree." Jock nodded. He paused, clearing his throat. "Janus, say we do survive and we leave this world: what becomes of us?"

"Well, we follow what Aslan says and does. If we do that, then we're good." She insisted, looking into his eyes for some sort of resolution. "Jock, we're going to be good parents. I know it."

"One can hope," Jock said, clasping her paw and massaging the back tenderly. "I want you to know that I love you. We'll do what we can for our daughter. I just don't think the future is in our hands. It may be for Janet, but maybe not us."

"Janet?" Janus smiled. "Where did you come up with that name?"

"It was Aslan's decision." Jock announced, softly. "He said, after your feat in the Underworld, that it was fitting to have our daughter closely named after someone we know. Someone who is a hero."

"I don't think I'm a hero." Janus said, feeling a kick. She caressed her stomach, doing her best to calm the puppy. It wasn't working. There was another kick, harder this time. "It won't be long now."

"Why is Aslan speeding up your pregnancy?" Jock asked, concerned.

Janus looked at him, worried. "He wants the child to grow faster. Why else would he do this? _Ahhh! That was a big kick!_ " She screamed hoarsely, attempting to keep herself together. She looked up, just managing to catch her breath when the kicks stopped. She sighed, exhaustion overwhelming her. "That was awful." She relaxed in Jock's arms. She hoped she wouldn't have to go through something like this, at this speed, again.

Her eyes met Tom Bombadil's, who used a watering can to drizzle water over two sprouts. One was silver and the other gold. They were beautiful.

"What's that?" Janus asked, curious.

"Oh!" Tom looked up from his work. "These will soon be the Two Trees of Valinor." He smiled. "They will be moved to Valinor, in the world called Arda, before long. They will need a special boat, one that Halfbern and Taegan's acquiring before they leave this world." He looked up at the sky in wonder. "Ah! It's times like these when the young must thrive. Can you imagine how many births Aslan's announced? And in just two weeks!"

"Yes," he sighed, "while the worlds live on, new generations will take over. I will live on after you and Jock are gone. Now that death has reached this land, and soon the worlds, there'll be no telling what futures holds." He shook his head. "More than this, I cannot say. I just hope that Halfbern and Teagan have prepared the boat in time."

"Ahhh!" Janus cried, her paw pressed on her rather large stomach. It had grown so much! Maybe it was wise not to ask questions. She knew this was Aslan's doing! She couldn't blame him. It was a miracle that she was pregnant at all!

"What? What is it, Janus?" Jock asked, worried.

"Call Aslan. It's time." Janus' head ached. Colors swam across her vision, forcing her to fall forward. The last thing she saw was Jock propping her head up and Aslan approaching them with a warm smile.

She remembered no more.

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :)

 **References:**

Tom Bombadil is from J.R.R. Tolkien's book trilogy, _The Lord of the Rings_.


	3. Birth

**Disclaimers:** See Chapter 1 for more info.

*.*.*

Sorry for the delay. I was updating my fanfics. :)

*.*.*

The world around her was shaky and filled with red arteries. Wait. That was her vision. She opened her eyes now, witnessing the healers at work, checking on her as she lay on a tilted bed, with one sheet covering her from the waist down.

She reclined. Not long now.

She watched the healers move about the room. She could barely see the wood-paneled walls, the pictures of happy parents with their young, nor the smell of blood. Blood? It was her blood. No!

She screamed, feeling her senses come alive. This was it!

" _Get it out of me!_ " She yelled to the healers. The pain in her stomach intensified. If she was to have this baby, then let it happen. Don't just leave her hanging, waiting for hope. Let it come to pass!

"Calm down," the healer, a spotted Doberman Pinscher said, making her way towards her feet. "Now, I need you to push."

"Remember, to take a breath. Breathe in, breathe out," another healer, a Saint Bernard, said, helping her relax.

Janus did as she was told. Although she didn't like it, she had to do it. She took a breath, and then pushed with everything she got. Something – or rather someone was coming into the world.

Her muscles tensed up. Sweat poured down her face. The adrenaline was there. She couldn't keep the child in much longer, but after the healer told her to relax, she calmed down for a second. Just for a few more moments, and then it was back to pushing. She couldn't stand this.

"Just one more push!" the Doberman Pinscher healer said, holding someone in her paws.

Janus did, finding the will to push as hard as she could. Finally, the placenta was out, as well as the baby. She could tell it was a newborn from the loud, penetrating screams. Janus sighed, relaxing on the soft mattress, now donned with a puddle of sweat. Wait. Sweat? The only time dogs sweat was on their tongues. How was that possible? Could it be that she was becoming more human by the day?

In this world, anything was possible.

She looked up as Jock entered the room with a tender heart and a warm smile. She caressed his cheek, grateful to have seen him here after the birthing cycle was complete.

"It's a baby girl," the Doberman Pinscher healer said, passing the blanket wrapped bundle to Janus with care.

Janus smiled, chuckling softly. Never had she seen such a beautiful baby girl. Just to hold her baby meant something. It meant that she had a chance to be the best mother she could be and would spend that time wisely until the child grew up. Then, Janet would be on her own.

"In time, you will grow up and have a family of your own," Janus said to her newborn, softly.

"She's beautiful, Janus," Jock said, kissing her forehead.

"Yes, she is," Janus said, staring at her little bundle of joy. She did it. She brought new life into a dying world. If only this meant that she, Jock, and Janet would stay this way. A family together. The three J's united until the bitter end!

"In time, she will be," Aslan said, entering the room. He smiled, nuzzling the newborn pup with his muzzle. He turned to Janus, saying, "Well done, Janus."

"Thank you, Aslan," Janus said, grateful that something good was brought in here today when all seemed dire.

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :)


	4. A Swift Growth

**Disclaimers:** See Chapter 1 for more info.

*.*.*

Sorry for the delay. I was taking a break. :)

*.*.*

For the whole of two weeks, Janus witnessed her Dalmatian puppy grow at a much faster rate. Towards the end of the first week, Janet had grown from a loveable puppy to the equivalent of a five-month-old dog. By the second week, the young Dalmatian had the physique and intelligence of a one-year-old dog.

There was no denying it now. Janet was simply growing up too fast. There was no telling what would happen three weeks from now. All she knew was, at this rate, she might lose her teenage daughter before she had the chance to experience what life was truly like.

Janus watched Janet alongside the other members of the Order of Seven. It didn't take much for everyone to become wary of the situation. What part would Janet have to play in the coming weeks? And would Aslan guide her on her new journey through life?

"You know we can't do anything for her," Halfbern said, getting Janus' attention.

"Even if we did, what are the chances that Janet might die here?" Taegan agreed. "I'm not sure about this."

"And yet, we must trust Aslan's word," Janus said, watching Janet dive in the mud. It would be a shame to kill her daughter's joy. She turned to her comrades with an idea. "What if we gave Janet a chance? I mean, Aslan can fix this."

"Aslan?" Taegan asked, stunned. "Knowing him, he might do something to her." He looked up, gazing at the young Dalmatian. "I fear the child might not survive the next three weeks. If she does, her road will not be easy." He added with a smirk, "Someone jot that down on paper!"

"Come on, Taegan. Have some faith," Halfbern said. "I mean, look at her. She looks happy!"

"Yes, but it's dangerous to take her with us." Fae the unicorn said, uncertain. "No. She should stay here, where we can keep an eye on her."

Janus looked at her daughter, keeping all her focus on her. The last thing she wanted was to leave her daughter to a cruel fate, a fate that may not be in her power to command. No, if Aslan knew what he was doing, then she should trust his judgement. Who knew what would become of Janet, if she survived the First World's death! If anything, Aslan would protect her, keep her safe during these hard times.

That was the promise Janus was making.

"Look at it this way," Janus said, "if Janet does survive, then Aslan will guide her through these dark times. We need to make sure that our daughter," she looked at Jock with remorse, "will be kept safe. When she does become three years old, then she'll be ready to take on the worlds."

"And if we're not around when she reaches three years old?" Jock asked, curious.

"Oh, don't say that, Jock!" Janus patted his knee. "Our daughter will be fine." She looked again, stunned to watch the Great Lion approach her daughter.

She trembled, watching the Great Lion blow on Janet. The young Dalmatian yawned, curling up into a ball, and going to sleep. Janus looked gravely at Aslan, as he approached her and the other members of the order. This was not what she had in mind!

"What did you do to her?" Janus asked in all seriousness.

"I put her to sleep for the day," Aslan said. "When she awakes, she will continue growing swiftly until her second birthday. After that, she will grow naturally." He added, "We have three more weeks to train her before we send her out into the worlds. I will guide her during this time."

"What about us?" Jock asked.

"As I said before, you have one job: to evacuate these people and creatures. The evacuations are already underway. We must continue it, or we might not make it out of here alive." Aslan explained, grimly.

"Aslan," Janus said, uncertain, "she's my daughter. You treat her well!"

"I will do my best to keep her safe," the Great Lion said, smiling. "Good luck. I expect a birthday celebration for Janet. I think it is time that we show her what it truly means to be human." He walked away, leaving Janus alarmed and confused. Janet human? The Dalmatian sighed, putting the matter to rest.

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :)


	5. It's Time

**Disclaimers:** See Chapter 1 for more info.

*.*.*

This is the last chapter for this story.

*.*.*

Rudo's main pavilion was already crowded. Even the gods and goddesses didn't stray too far away from what was about to transpire inside the building.

Janus waited patiently for the ceremony to begin. Aslan promised that Janet would become human, but what did that mean? What would it cost her?

She looked at the circular stone platform, standing in the middle of the pavilion. There was Aslan, leaping onto the platform. The Lion sighed, knowing this moment would come. He looked at the crowd once, looked at Janus one final time, before announcing, promptly, "Janet, step forward."

The crowd gasped at the young Dalmatian, walking towards the platform. Three weeks old! It was amazing how much she had changed in such a short amount of time! Janus could hardly believe it.

"Good luck, Janet! I'm so proud of you!" Janus cried in admiration.

"Thanks, Mum," Janet said, smiling a weak smile. She nodded, facing the Great Lion now in determination. This was her moment. She would cherish it always. At last, she jumped onto the platform, ready to take the next stage in her journey to humanhood.

"Put these on," Aslan said, gesturing to the brown robes, spread out on the platform. Janet nodded, moving underneath the robes and buttoning them up.

At last, she kneeled before the Lion. In one great breath, the Lion finished his work. Janet closed her eyes, feeling the rapid sensation course through her veins. She grew in height, her muscles tightening by a thread. Her muzzle grew thinner, with it being replaced by a smaller nose and mouth. When she opened her eyes, the crowd gasped. She was different, but being different was not so bad, not as bad as she thought.

If only her mother shared the same thoughts as her. "Aslan, what did you do to my baby?" Janus cried out in alarm.

"I'm not a baby anymore!" Janet said, fiercely. "I'd rather be me." She looked on at Aslan in understanding. "I'm ready. Tell me what I have to do."

*.*.*

We're done with Part 2 in my Beginning of Time trilogy. :)

Thanks, everyone, for reading this story all the way to the very end. It is much appreciated. :)

So, Janet's name appeared in my head years ago. She was meant to be Janus' daughter. :) Her visual appearance is inspired by Ivana Baquero's portrayal of Eretria, from the television show "The Shannara Chronicles". That said, the final part of this trilogy will be an "End of the World" story. I won't say anything more. So, please be patient, as I figure out the last part in this trilogy and the continuation of my Origin Series. :)

Thanks for reading. :) I'll see everyone in the next story. :) Bye! :)

 _Aria Breuer_


End file.
